Single-walled carbon nanotubes (SWCNTs) have exceptional electronic properties that enable a plethora of semiconducting applications such as field-effect transistors (FETs), photovoltaics (PVs), and gas sensors. In order to implement SWCNTs as the semiconducting material in electronic devices, it is important to purify and sort out the desirable semiconducting SWCNTs (s-SWCNTs) from as-synthesized electronically heterogeneous SWCNT mixtures. This challenge in synthetic heterogeneity has motivated researchers to develop a number of sorting techniques, such as density gradient ultracentrifugation, aqueous two-phase separation, and polymer wrapping. Among these methods for sorting s-SWCNTs, polymer wrapping is perhaps the most efficient and potentially the most effective at selectively isolating pure s-SWCNTs. In particular, conjugated polyfluorene polymers are useful materials that have π-π interactions with a high degree of s-SWCNT selectivity based on chirality, diameter and electronic type. However, a considerable challenge that has yet to be fully addressed is the removal of the remaining polymer chains attached to the sidewalls of s-SWCNTs after sorting, which result in high inter-tube energetic barriers and inferior s-SWCNT network connections.